Request Granted: A Tale of Revenge and Murder
by ChuYumeAkirameru
Summary: Two girl's, against the odds, fight to capture kira and give him true justice: Death. For revenge and to protect the one's they love, they fight. For Natsumi's story go to: w w w . wattpad . com /131630685-draft-part-1 Writers: YumeAkirameru and Emily Sasaki A death note fic written by two total nerds. WE DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE
1. The Hacker with a Book of her own

**Hey guys!**

 **IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

 **This story contains a new character! If you want to fully understand her, and her creator, go to the link in the SUMMARY! THANK YOU!**

 **ENJOY! AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note .**

* * *

Natsumi 's P.O.V.

I'm good at what i do; which is why I have five hoodies, twelve pairs of socks, a headband, and a tazer (don't ask). I'm good enough to know when I have a tail. And I have one. I've been careless these few days after my father 's death , strutting into the cafe like I own it, sitting in the same spot , ordering the same thing -cheesecake, if you're asking - and hacking.

I should've figured someone would catch on. The scary part , I can't figure out who ; the customers change daily. I only remember the credit card numbers.

I ease my hands into my purse , rubbing the cover of my Death Note for comfort. Sadly, i can't draw out any , so i try to pay attention to the flypaper on the ceiling and the annoying shinigami to my left; rambling on about the new nail polish some supermodel called 'Misa Misa' came out with, how it looks 'oh, so lovely' on her human hands, and whether or not nail stylists' give manicures to shinigami's-Wham! I smack the table, annoyed.

I'm going to get caught , I can feel it. Now, I'm scared .

Clutching my purse, i stand shakily. I'm running , stumbling blindly out of the cafe, bumping into a young lady.

I don't look back , knowing her wallet is in my hand.

* * *

 **OOOH! Wow, how exciting! She's interesting isn't she? I love her! I wonder what's gonna happen next?**

 **~Yume-Sama**


	2. I Request Yet Again

**Alright! Now we resume where A Request for Change left off! Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

* * *

POV: Nicole Frost

How? How in the world have I been here this long and not noticed? 5 years have passed and I just now remembered everything about what happened in the Death Note world. I thought it was only a dream. I'm wrapped in my grief. Over and over in my head I play the scene. The look on his face...his words...'As you wish.' Sobs rip through me.

I couldn't do a thing. I failed. I was there to be with him, but I failed and we died, Kira won. Look at me, a grown woman crying over a dream. But no, it couldn't be a dream. I know it was real. I'm not crazy, I know I'm not.

But it doesn't matter: because I failed. "I wish...I could go back and change it."

For so long it was only fiction. But now part of my heart is there, I'm broken in two. My mind is split, between reality and love. I can't live like this. This time I'll really go crazy.

I sat up quickly in my bed. "Listen! Who ever...that voice was, so many years ago... I know I was pitiful...and maybe it was a mistake for me to ask to leave this world, but you did it, and now I...I just..I can't stay here. Let me go back.. To have one more chance to save him...he doesn't have to remember me...but please..." I whispered softly, gripping my hair in my right fists. Tears ran down my cheeks after a couple of minutes past.

"Who am I kidding? I've finally lost it. Talking to the air...I should call the authorities, get them to take me away, to where I really belong." I'm laughing hopelessly as I reached for my then it was black.

I froze. Did the power go out...or? It's been so long...is this really happening?

"HELLO?!" I screamed, sobbing with the hope welling up inside me.

"Lower your voice!" The familiar rumble from long ago said from all around.

"Oh thank god!" I cried tumbling to whatever hard surface was below me.

"Sure, when I have the time." It answered. "So you call upon me for yet another favor, then? ARE YOU NEVER SATISFIED?"

I gulped. "I'm sorry..I just, I know it's something you don't often do.. But I can't live with this knowledge." I sighed, grabbing at my tightening throat.

"Do you think your special?" It rumbled.

"What?"

"Do you think your the only one to ever do this? No. Your not. There are almost infinite universes, and many people are transported to and from them. There are so many, I can't even describe to you how insignificant you are. You're just one puny human. Don't push you're sentiment on me. I don't need it. Now tell me what you want."

I felt shocked by his harsh words, but I swallowed my sobbing and resolved myself.

" I want you to send me back to The DeathNote world to start over, and this, I WILL save L!" I shouted angrily.

It was silent for a bit.

"Request: Granted."

* * *

 **Yay! We're going back! WOO-HOO!**

 **~Yume-sama**


	3. Crash Meeting

**Whaaaat? A third chapter all ready? I KNOW! WE'RE ON A ROLL!**

 **Diclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. DEATH. NOTE.**

* * *

Natsumi's POV:

Im still running, clutching the girl's wallet so hard my knuckles are white. Bumping through people , I dash into a gas station to switch hoodies and take a breather. It's exhausting , possibly running a good mile. It's still 11 in the morning ; talk about good progress .

I even have more information on Kira. It's turning out to be a swell day. I hum, changing into a neon pink hoodie, tying my hair into this knot-i think it was supposed to be a bun a few seconds ago- and take off again.

I haven't spotted that wallet lady yet, so that's a good sign. Then I spot a bike, no owner in sight. Perfect . It's easy to undo the bike lock; and I'm off quite quickly.

At a pretty good speed, too. Im feeling great; a wallet; information; some girl appearing on the-wait a second .

I barely have time to call a warning, slamming on the brakes and sailing into the air from the sudden stop. I twist my body, my back meeting the cement. I can't breathe . I gasp. 'The Death Note.'

Patting my purse, which is strung around me like a girl scout sash, i feel around. I let out a grunt of pain and relief. It's there.

When i finally find air , I speak .

"Hey, watch out next time so i don't kill you for real, got that?"

Great. I hate how sassy that sounds , so i'm left to pray they won't pummel me in my helpless state. Still learning to breathe , I try wiggling my limbs. I'm alive , I'm fine -maybe a concussion or severed spine-but I'm alive.

"You okay? I can't have a run in with any paramedics. Last time they strapped me to a hospital bed, so do me a favor and be alright."

She was sitting with a blank look on her face in the middle of the side walk. She slowly shook her head. I think I might've knocked her onto her butt. Maybe I should just ditch her...And suddenly she's screaming louder than I've ever heard someone scream. She's in a hysteria of some kind, and everyone is looking at us.

Everyone could very likely include some people whose attention I most definitely DON'T want on me.

" Stupid thing ," I grunt. " Doesn't she know she could get me in trouble ?" I grab her hand and haul the girl to her feet . "Stop screaming! Do you want to get me arrested ?!" I kick the bike to the side , dragging her to an alley. " Who are you ? Why did you just appear ?!"

I feel like smacking her, but change my mind. " you're okay, i won't hurt you. Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll help. Sorry to run into you. Thats your fault."

"I...He died..in my arms.." She started sobbing, and covered her eyes with her hand. "I thought we'd win...but we died...I-I died." She gasped looking up into my eyes. "It was the Shinigami that-.." She gasped again, as if seeing me for the first time. "W-who are you?!"

"Who? Who am i? Who are you? Who died? And.. How do you know about the shinigami ? Also , stop crying , its getting annoying. He's obviously gone, sister." I sigh. "We're close to that hotel L's at, maybe i could sneak in..come on, sister. I know someplace we can stay."

I don't care if he calls security , i don't care if he doesn't let us in . I will convince him. I will show him my notes on Kira and convince him. He will love me . He will help me get revenge for my mother ...and I'll do something about the girl.

"Who am I? My name is Lolli, and you're coming with me."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand THEY MEET! Whaat? They both fancy L? How will this go? Will they get along?**

 **~Yume-Sama**


	4. Sobs and Sarcasm

**Aaand, chapter 4. We have already written a lot and are now doing some touch ups. This is what Nicole understands after being transported back into the DeathNote World.**

 **Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE**

* * *

Nicole's P.O.V

It's all a blur. In flashes I remember everything. My life at the orphanage, my art galleries, and my time with I remember how my time here ended.

My memories rushed into me suddenly, like I was struck by lightning.I hear voices, and someone pulls me to my feet. But all I can do is scream. And there's a voice, pulling me back.

"You're okay, I won't hurt you. Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll help. Sorry to run into you. Thats your fault."

I look towards the voice, collecting what little concentration I have.

"Who are you?!"I shout.

"Who? Who am i? Who are you? Who died? And.. How do you know about the shinigami ? Also , stop crying , its getting annoying. He's obviously gone, sister."She paused and sighed. "We're close to that hotel L's at, maybe i could sneak in..come on, sister. I know someplace we can stay."

My mind goes blank. Did she say L? What's going on? I thought he was...and I was. What does this mean? Why is it like this? I let her pull me out if the alley way that were apparently in, and towards what ever her destination.

"Who am I? My name is Lolli, and you're coming with me."

What can I say to that?

Natsumi 's P.O.V.

Sometime after we leave the alley, it starts to rain. I hiss in frustration , remembering the now soggy bandages on my fingers-a habit I'll bring up later most likely- and rummage through my purse , bringing out a mask. We're nearing the hotel's fire escape now.

" Ever climbed a building , sister? Don't worry, I won't let Kira make you fall ."

Cue the wry smile as I jump up , catching the first rung. I pull on the mask, and ease myself into a comfortable position.

" Come on , we don't have all day. You need to trust me ."

She looked up at me like I was insane.

"Why are you doing this?"

Internally I sighed. "Because, I don't work for L, so we're crawling in through his window. Okay? I know what I'm doing. Besides, I don't feel like hacking into the building and causing a power outage. They'll know something's up. Probably have generators or something."

She looked at me skeptically, but nodded and jumped up, just barely catching on to the metal. I helped pull her up, she seemed pretty weak. This is going to be annoying.

"Or we could just take the elevator, pray for the best." I said sarcastically.

"Could we really just...walk in?" She asked with a bit of hope. "It would be a lot less dangerous."

I restrain myself from smacking her. "If you want to be interrogated and kicked out, then sure."

She goes silent for awhile, thinking it over. After a moment of said silence , she looks up, determination written on her face. " Just get us in there ."

I continue moving again , calling below me, "you better not fall!"

* * *

 **Yaay! Moving forward!**

 **Thanks for the review! It's well appreciated! Especially after just one day of it being out!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Yume-Sama**


	5. Story Time

**Sooo! I've run out of things to say…**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own DeathNote.**

* * *

Natsumi's POV:

We both continue moving upward , before I stop.

"So...who's dead ? What about shinigami ?" 'There can't be another Kira already!' I groan to myself. This "swell" day has taken an unexpected turn. She slowly follows behind, reciprocating my actions as close as possible.

"It's...well, I don't quite remember ." This helps me... How ? Exactly ? "I know who I am , and I remember ...I guess I don't quite know how to explain it . But the one I loved died," Swell, just swell. " and then I thought I died , too . But maybe it was a dream , or I was in a coma or something . Or maybe I really did die, and now I have another chance ?" Oh. My. Goodness. Makeupyourmind! "I know it sounds crazy , but ... That's what i think happened. I don't think you'd understand the details."

"Oh. You'd be surprised ." I grunt. I hate when people say that. Calming my sudden wave of irritation, I clench the fire escape's rail instead of pushing this girl down 8 stories. "Well then, tell me your story so I WILL understand , sister. I'm smarter than I look."

She swallows . "Do you know about Kira?"

"Of course I do ! Im -" I pause. " its been on the news for weeks. I've also been finding out my own information on it." thanks , L. I inhales deeply.

" That's great , it's important to the story ." Story? There's a story ? Swell. She clears her throat. "I um, well, I was working on the case, with a colleague of mine . We found out that Kira killed with ..well, it doesn't seem likely , but a magic notebook. We came in possession of it, and knew it was real when we saw this apparition , that claimed to be a shinigami." they got the death note ? Maybe now's the time I push her .. " we were going to test it , see if it could really kill... But the shinigami , it stopped us from doing that. It was protecting Kira. But I don't know why."

" The death note? Well , duh , it's possible." I have one in my bag. " and it was protecting Kira? Huh ," I mutter under my breath , " mine is just annoying ." my words are barely audible to human ears, but i know my shinigami is hanging onto my every word. " Who's the colleague?"

My shinigami's applauding now , obviously pleased.

She gasps. " What ?! How do you know about it? I... Thought you'd think I'm crazy." Don't worry , I'm still deciding whether to abandon you here or not .

"Because ..." I have one , duh . " I've seen one ... Around ." In my bag.

"Who.. Who are you? Really ? Could you be working with ..? But isn't that where were going ?" She starts mumbling to herself. " Perhaps, well , you have a story as crazy as mine. I guess it doesn't matter."

"Oh, I do, but story time is over. We're here."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **~Yume-Sama**


	6. Breaking In

**Disclaimer: We do not own DeathNote**

* * *

I pull a screwdriver out of my purse , and begin unscrewing a ventilation shaft. "This leads to his bathroom , you ready ?"

She blushes a little. "But-" her voice drops to a whisper. " what if he's in the shower ?"

I groan . "Who cares? Cover your eyes." I'm climbing in , taking deep breaths and crawling through. "This ought to be swell ." The girl follows after me. After a few minutes of crawling , I'm unscrewing another shaft. With a shout, I'm falling headfirst into the bathroom. "Ow.. Everything's okay, sister. Come on down."

She peers down at me and slowly slips out, trying not to repeat my falling episode. With a bit of struggling, she lands safely beside me on the ground.

"Alright, now what do we do ?" I talk to myself. " Yes yes , but I've never gotten this far, it isn't long until they figure out someone's here. They must have cameras. Any ideas, sister ?"

She looks taken aback that I've asked her opinion. "Oh! Well , knowing L, he'll find out we're here no matter what we do . The best bet is to find him as quickly as possible, and explain what is going on ."

"You know L? Whats he like ? Is he cute ? Im thinking old man but aren't we all? And now you're saying we should find him ... Not crazy, not in the slightest ." I push open the bathroom door, peeking around, my pale, swamp green eyes taking in the room.

She blushes, clearing her throat. "Yeah um, he is. He's not old at all, despite what people think." Shes mumbling the last part, stepping in front of me and scoping out the area. There's a dreadful silence and I curse , spotting a camera. "You better hope this 'L' figure knows you too because I'm the crazy stalker / hacker; so you have to play another part, hopefully better looking one."

"I hope so, too." she speaks quietly. We step out of the bathroom and start searching.

"So... Where would Lover Boy be?" I swipe my finger over a table , collecting dust. Gross.

"He's always hidden away in his bedroom, unless he has someone over, then he'll be in the sitting room. He'll most likely be alone. If he isn't , his butler will be here. So, its safe to go find him. He probably won't shoot us in the face or anything like that ."

" Oh, he better not shoot me if he wants help with this stupid case. Where's his room ?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **~Yume-Sama**


	7. L in a Nutshell

**My turn! I'm thinking the sequel is going to by WAY longer than the original. With two people writing, it gets done way faster!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own DeathNote.**

* * *

Nicole's P.O.V.

I look over at my new companion, who's fidgeting with the strap of her bag and looking around the room.

" Why would I know where the room is, I've never been to this hotel before." She looked over at me, her eyes fiery behind her mask, which is actually kind of scary.

" Well, you seem to know a lot, like you've been here before, don't cha'? There's a door over there, why don't we go check it out?" She turns away, and takes off her shoes, slowly creeping up to the door and pressing her ear behind it. She looks a bit weird like that with her hair falling all over her.

It's kind of pointless to sneak when L already knows we're here so I walk over to her and gently push her aside. I open the door and I can tell she's giving me an outraged look from behind her mask. Maybe I shouldn't do things without her permission anymore.

" You're crazy! We can't just...W-walk in!" I step into the room anyway, leaving her behind. "I was spying!" She harshly whispered at me.

The room is dark and empty but for a laptop laying on the floor. He left it behind? He must really be getting sloppy. I look around. Is L really in this room? Does he..remember me?

" Is he there?" She whispered. I look back at her to see her fidgeting again."If he is try and distract him. I need to do some stuff." What kind of stuff? I sigh and turn back to the dark room.

" L? Are you here?" I look at the laptop again. He has to be, otherwise he wouldn't have just left that out. It's a rooky mistake. "He's definitely here, hiding probably."

She rushed over to the laptop, and started typing away at it. " I placed viruses on the computer, making it hard for him to access information. Not damaging it, of course, just enough to be annoying. I'm so smart." She hummed happily. I sighed. What does she really want? Is she really on our side? I have no choice but to trust her.

"I don't think...he will remember me." I mumble. It's just unlikely. If I'm brought back from the dead, then I'd still be alive somewhere else, but I don't think that's likely. If that's true, then how will he act when he sees me? I'm on the verge of freaking out.

"Relax, sister. Look at all this information! Maybe I should take this computer...There must be hundreds of...Oooh what to do?!" She squealed, pulling me out of my imminent break down. "I can't believe we haven't gotten caught yet! This was to easy. Hehehe." She sounds really evil right now...She picks up the computer and hugs it to her chest. "I can't believe this! Finally...I've been stalking him for months, years! I'm finally here...hehehe."

I'm just staring at her, and I only realize it when she looks over at me. "Would you look for him, sister? He has to be somewhere around here."

I gulp around my doubts and check under the bed, not there...I walk over to the closet, and slide it open. I freeze, because, standing awkwardly in between hangers of white shirts and jeans is none other than, L. I search over his face, but there are no signs of recognition. I look into his eyes and...nothing. I see nothing but a cold, darkness.

"Hello." He rumbled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **~Yume-Sama**


	8. Is it Real?

**Yo! Poor Nicole…L doesn't remember anything. Natsumi's having her own panic attack too…two mentally unstable girl's…that's a hand full.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own DeathNote.**

* * *

Nicole's P.O.V.

I just stare at him. I feels like I only saw him last a couple of hours ago, yet at the same time it feels like it's been years. Maybe I was in some kind of purgatory for a while...

And my thoughts are broken off by someone's voice.

"Did you find him?" She asked, and I quickly looked over at her, stepping back a bit in shock. "He was in the closet, wasn't he? So? Is he cute?" What the hell is she asking. I start to blush.

She coughs and sits up a bit straighter, saying in a deeper voice, "Is he armed? I have a knife in my purse if he is."

I looked back over at him and shook my head. Like L would ever be armed. He stands in the dark, looking at me quizzically, waiting for my next move. But...there's no way that...does he remember me? I reach up to touch his cheek, and he widens his eyes a bit. He's not fake...he's really here. After I realize everyone's waiting for me, a step back and grips my hands together, trying to remember the touch.

"Um, no. He's not...L, it's nice to, uh..." Even though, I already have... "Meet you." What should I tell him my name is? Maybe he'll remember if I use my alias. "My name's Protect, and this is my associate, Lolli." I gesture towards her, though she's started gripping her bag again. "We're here to talk about Kira."I think...

"Excuse me? I work alone. Everything I know on Kira, I learned myself. Did you get the D-oh." L stepped out in front of me, trying to get a view of Lolli as she talked. Always a gentleman. Sort of. "So you're...L. Interesting. Nice hotel room. Wasn't that hard to get into, heh."

She looks away quickly. I wonder what she looks like under her mask... She seems just as flustered as me right now. Suddenly she gets up and heads to the bathroom, with a brief explanation. Leaving me alone with L. Great.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! We love reviews!**

 **~Yume-Sama**


	9. Black Out

**Back to Natsumi! Bloop.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own DeathNote.**

* * *

Natsumi's POV:

I'm an excited mess, holding the computer close. "Did you find him?! He was in the closet, wasn't he? I knew it! Is he cute?" Before I can contain it , I'm giggling madly like a schoolgirl. I stop, clamping my jaw shut. Im supposed to be cool! Regaining my composure, I pull out my tazer. " Is he armed ? I have a weapon." She's staring at him , hesitantly reaching out to touch his face. After a moment of awkward silence, she pulls away her hand. "Um... No. He isn't armed. L, its nice to..uh," she inhales sharply. " meet you. I'm Protect, and this is my associate , Lolli. We're here to talk about Kira."

My eye twitches. Associate? Who does this girl think she is? I'm sorry, who arranged this break in? ME! THAT'S WHO!

"Excuse me? I work alone! Everything I found out on Kira, I found myself. Did YOU get the D-oh, hello." I took a step back , surprised. He's so ... Young. "So ... You're L. Interesting. I must say.. Nice hotel room . Easy to break into , heh." I looked away, embarrassed. Riiight. Nerding out again , Natsumi dear.

Desperate to get out of this situation, I excuse myself to the bathroom. I can't stand social situations. I haven't spoken in so long. My hands tremble as I rip off the mask, heading to the bathroom to fix the shaft.

Peering in the mirror , I freak out. I look crazy: my skin flushed and pale at the same time, bags dotting my creepy pale green eyes. 'I should just jump out the window .. Yes yes ..' I grab the shaft, shoving it under a seat cushion and grabbing my purse.

I hold my death note tightly for comfort, heading back to L's room.

" You can do this! Go in there and make a good first impression! Who am I kidding! I can't! I have my death note! But. Its. L!' my breath's gone ragged, and I can't see clearly. I need this, because suddenly the room is getting too small and I smell smoke and burning flesh and flowers. Flowers. That's what tips me into crazytown as I rub my eyes frantically, memories of my mother's death flashing through my sight.

'You're fine .. You're okay.. Its just a panic attack ..' my hands are shaking as I stumble blindly into the room, trying to find a way to calm down. "STOP SHAKING! UGH! STUPID ROOM !"

And then I'm biting my fingers and I smell blood, taste it. So much red ... So much.. Then I pass out. The only thing I think of is how the death note is being carried away by my shinigami.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are wonderful, but not required!**

 **~Yume-Sama**


	10. Voices

**Now It's Nicole's turn to freak out! Anyone who read A Request for Change will know she occasionally heard voices in her head. It's now gotten worse than before…what does this mean?**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own DeathNote.**

* * *

Nicole's P.O.V.

I watched as Lolli stumbled into the room and landed face first on the ground. I went to help her up, but as I was half way to her, she started moving and getting up.

I thought she'd brought something with her, but when she got up, there was nothing. Strange.

She was shaking, and I noticed that the bandages on her fingers were either bleeding through or not even on her. She tried to hide them, and sat on them, which from my position looked really awkward. I noticed that L saw it too. I was going to ask her if she was alright but she started to talk before I could.

"Well then, you found Lover Boy, should I go? Don't want to interrupt your reunion." she said. I blushed. What is she saying?! I look over at L. He gave her a confused look, well, at least as confused as L can look.

"Reunion? I haven't met either of you once before. I was under the impression that you had broken into my hotel room under the same purpose. What ever purpose that may be."

And it was confirmed. He remembered nothing. I already knew it before, but now it felt like my heart was crumbling to pieces. I tried to maintain my composure.

"And you aren't...Going to call the police on us ?" she asked, incredulity written on her face. "I'm insane." she mumbled, running her bloody digits through her hair, only then making me realize her mask was gone. Her skin was very pale. Then she suddenly looked back up at him, with a sparkle in her green eyes. "Then that means your single! I'm impressed, you aren't that bad looking." She grinned.

Oh god. She's right. I glanced at L nervously. He's always been single though, right? So...it's not like she's a threat or anythi-

And suddenly my mind flashes and I have a headache. I wince, then close my eyes. I hold my head lightly, but I'm hearing voices. It's incoherent, I can't understand anything.

 _I could fall for you, you know._

 _As you wish._

 _Protect. Protect._

 _You failed! YOU FAILED!_

I shake my head violently, trying to focus on reality. I blink as the dark room comes back into view, but my head is still pounding.

"I'm not going to call the police at the moment. I thought I'd see what you have to say first." L mumbled in his low voice. He walked past me to look out the window, and I got a smell of his scent. Still sweet. " It's always easier to get information directly. Which brings us to the subject of your presence." He turned around, silently chewing on his thumb. "Do you have anything to say or are you just going to sit on the floor? I understand it's very comfortable, I quite enjoy it myself." He asked Lolli, who's face flushed a little.

He didn't even glance at me. But it's okay. Just like the old days, when we were working on the Kira case.

" Oh um..I'm kind of.. Handicapped at the moment, but..I would like to join the Kira case. I have knowledge on who Kira is.. He um , killed my mom .. And I've been gathering information on him. And hacking into your computer. Sorry about the viruses .. But they were for a good reason. You need my help. Im a professional hacker , you could use my skill. I don't know about her." She said looking over to me, L glanced over at me but quickly switched his attention back to her. "You must've heard of my fathers death I assume?"

He shrugged. "Depends on who your father is. I don't know who you are so I can't say I do. However, I'd like to know about what you have to say about Kira.I am also a bit curious about this other girl, and what she has to offer. I'd like to suggest that we continue this conversation in the sitting room. It would seem more convenient." I flinch as he calls me 'this other girl'.

 _You failed._

I shake my head. I wince, and look around, but I can't hear anything. There's some sort of buzzing in my ear's. Lolli's typing on L's computer, and talking about something. I can only hear snippets of her words, and everything starts coming back into the clear when she suddenly jumps up and heads out the door into the living room.

* * *

 **Wow! What do you know! I don't know what I'm saying, sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading! Love to reviewers!**

 **~Yume-Sama**


	11. Future and Past

**Non stop writing for like three day's…we are bosses.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own DeathNote**

* * *

Natsumi's POV:

I'm up and runnin , reading through the computer. Pentagrams, suicide, yada yada yada- wait ! Shinigamis?! I stop suddenly, gritting my teeth at the sight of my death note on the coffee table. Before the two lovebirds can see, I'm stuffing it down my shirt , plopping down onto the floor.

"So, sister, L wants to know what you have to offer him. Besides your undying love." I mutter that last part with a wry smile. I raise my bleeding index finger to my mouth , biting on it. Blood's probably running down my face. Oh well. They both walk in as I speak, and I smile creepily in hopes of scaring them.

"Oh well..I-I." She takes a deep breath. She sure does that a lot. I bite my finger harder. "I-I know how Kira kills. I can only tell you ... Whats going to happen in the future." Should I be looking for a tardis? Those do time travel right? Or should I hook her up with my therapist? " Kira tries to kill us-I mean you. Tries to kill you ..." I snicker. Aww so romantic. They "die" together. Hahaha-ew. He blinks owlishly. I've always loved owls.

" Interesting." he speaks. Woah. " Do you have anything to verify that ?"

" Oh I uh.." she blinks rapidly. "Um, well...I know that Kira is a student ." he knows that. I've hacked into his computer. " He is kin with someone on the task force, and I personally believe, as do you, that it is a man named Light Yagami ."

Ah! Light Yagami !... My English tutor? Who knew? Small world.

"Sochiro Yagami? Yeah that's him. You're currently working with him , right L? His son's my English tutor." I shrug.

'L dies ..? How obvious .. Wonder how his name was mentioned in conversation.' Or was it...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely little presents!**

 **~Yume-Sama**


	12. Blood flavored Vanilla

**Oof. -falls over dead- Our characters are the least compatible people ever.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own DeathNote.**

* * *

Nicole's P.O.V.

L doesn't seem to be skeptical at all about my story, and even Lolli seems to believe me. My biggest fear is disproven.

" Hmm. I must slip up somewhere then...I suppose all we can do to stop him is to find enough evidence against before we get there. It's true that I'm working with Inspector Yagami, but I hadn't yet done anything to investigate Light. However, I think you may be in a dangerous situation if you are so close to him. You should be very careful." He said looking at Lolli on the floor as he perched himself on one of the sofa's. He doesn't even seem perturbed that I told him he's going to die. So amazing.

Lolli laughs. "I will be, L-chan."

L-chan? Did she just call him that? I look at L but he doesn't seem fazed. Hmmm.

"Well, this is quite an interesting turn of events. I'd like to keep the both of you behind the scenes for a while, and I rather not have the police know about you, because that could mean that Kira could kill you, though obviously not soon. You clearly both know me, but I'd prefer it if you'd called me 'Ryuuzaki' from now on. I'd also like to know your name." He said pointing at Lolli. I felt a tinge of jealousy. Why is he focusing on her? Or maybe...do I just disappear into the background? Or maybe she's just so outrageous...and she's talking more.

"My..my name?" She stuttered nervously, clutching her stomach. "Lolli. Or do you want my real name?"

He turned toward the window. "For now your real name has no significance. I wouldn't worry about that just yet."

"Oh, I'm not worrying. Just asking. Anyways, What's your name, sister ?" She asked me, startling me. Sometimes I forget other people can see me. "Besides P, because I can't use L. Or can I? Ryu-chan? Can I call myself L?" R-Ryu-chan? She flits from subject to subject so quickly! She got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with a whole cake. I saw L twitch when she came in with it. L hates it when people touch his sweets.

" I believe she called herself 'Protect'. It sounds rather familiar." He gave the cake a scared look. As if he fears she'll eat it. " I don't think it would be a smart Idea to mix our identities. It could get you killed...on second thought, if you aren't afraid to do it, you may."

"Oh, I'm not afraid of dying. And maybe I will. I can address the public for you as you. I wear a mask if I ever do. So, your secret's safe with me ." She drug her finger through the icing and licked it. I noticed there was blood left on it's surface, and obviously L did too, because he lifted his shoulders up to his ears in defeat. "Mmm.. Vanilla ."

* * *

 **Boom! We finished what we already wrote so all we have to do is write more! -exhausted smile.-**

 **Thanks for reading! YAY FOR REVIEWS! HAHAHAH**

 **~Yume-Sama**


End file.
